1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices for enhancing and sustaining the sounds of string instruments.
2. Prior Art
Initiating the vibrations of a string instrument has been accomplished through manual plucking, the use of standard hair bows (as in violin), electric motor driven bows (as in player violins), and occasionally through speaker feedback (as in electric guitars). Sustaining the vibrations of a stringed instrument has been accomplished again through speaker feedback (as in electric guitars), various amplifiers, compressors and "fuzz" boxes (distortion boosters) and electric motor driven bows. Each of these has its limitations including distortion; and in the case of some electronic means the sustained period is limited to the decay time of the string.
The present invention introduces a new degree of control over sound quality not possible with prior art systems. As will be seen the invented device will smoothly initiate the vibrations in a metal string (without distortion), and sustain the vibrations in this string again without distortion, without adding noise inherent in many prior art techniques. However, the device may distort vibrations, if desired, and drive only overtones of the string, suppressing the tonic (or basic frequency of the string). Moreover, the vibrations of a string (or multiplicity of strings) may be sustained as long as desired. Unusual sounds may also be obtained with the disclosed system not possible with comparably priced prior art systems. Since the disclosed system is easily controlled (manually), the duration, intensity, attack-time, etc. of the sounds are easily varied.